


Pink Crayons

by Quirkless_Natsuo (Slowpoke_Curry)



Series: "Reborn" Takes on a Whole New Meaning [2]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Ashido Mina is a Good Big Sister, Dimension Travel, Family Fluff, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Reincarnation, Tsuna DESERVES to be happy here ok?, oh yeah fluff time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:41:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24452290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slowpoke_Curry/pseuds/Quirkless_Natsuo
Summary: Being reborn into the Ashido family is a huge change, and Tsuna is enjoying it.
Relationships: Sawada Tsunayoshi & Ashido Mina
Series: "Reborn" Takes on a Whole New Meaning [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1763512
Comments: 40
Kudos: 379
Collections: Reincarnation and Transmigration





	Pink Crayons

Death is an old friend of Tsuna’s.

He doesn’t quite fear it, not anymore. It’s hard to. A huge portion of his middle school life consisted of dying nearly every day, so… Yeah. It’s as unpleasant as can be, but he’s well acquainted with the concept.

Really, he should have one of those stamp cards that his mom loves so much. Nine deaths and get a freebie to cheat on a test maybe?

Ah, but he digresses. He’s used to death. Used to _temporary_ death.

So it comes as a bit of a shock that, the next time he wakes up from death, he isn’t in his normal body. No… This body is tightly bundled in a swaddle, currently being cooed at by a purple-skinned woman and a man with wickedly curved horns.

He’s a baby again.

“Hieee!”

“Aww, you have some strong lungs on ya!” The man laughs, equally loud as he scoops Tsuna out of the woman’s arms with an anxiety-inducing twirl.

She pouts, from what Tsuna can see, “Support his head, darling! You really should be better at this!”

Tsuna can’t help the hiccuping sobs that come out of him. Even with his experience as the adult head of an entire mafia, it seems he’s still at the will of how a normal baby would react.

“Oh, Tsuna, don’t cry!” Exclaims the now-panicking man, fixing the way he holds the baby as his wife(?) laughs. It only takes a few moments for him to be back into her arms. Soothed by the safety of the woman, his sobs ebb into hiccups, punctuated by a small yawn.

Gentle hands pat his back. The woman - his _mom,_ he realizes with a start - smiles at him like he’s a treasure, “Welcome to our family, Tsunayoshi. Mommy and daddy love you.”

And, somehow, he feels it.

  
  


* * *

  
  


Apparently, he has an older sister.

His parents don’t see fit to mention her, at least not explicitly. His mom (Aiko) sometimes whines about missing a “Mina,” but Tsuna doesn’t connect the dots. Mina can be anybody; from a coworker to a family pet. He doesn’t make his realization until he’s taken home and almost crushed between his mom and a blur of pink.

Just as his parents have strange features, his sister does too. But she’s a mix of the two adults and that makes her doubly odd. She’s entirely pink, her eyes have black sclera and yellow irises. She definitely looks like the UMAs Hayato liked to talk about…

His chest pangs at the thought of his right-hand man. Is he okay? Tsuna suddenly realizes that he doesn’t remember what led up to his death… Just a deep sadness. That’s not reassuring.

“Aw, don’t cry ‘Yoshi!” Mina chirps, smiling at him with a smile that’s missing a front tooth, before striking a pose that must be referencing something, “I am here!”

“Were you good for Grammie, my little hero?” Their father, Yuuma, asks. He picks her up with ease and holds her underneath his arm like luggage. Mina squeals with noisy laughter, kicking her legs helplessly as if to escape.

“I was perfect! Pinkie promise!”

Aiko is also laughing, just watching them, as she lowers herself onto the couch with Tsuna in tow, “Don’t drop her, Yuuma! I’m not trying to make the trip back to the hospital after I just got out.”

This house… is _warm_. Tsuna can feel life in every corner of this place: Memories, formed between a family where there’s no room for anything but love. It’s very different from the Sawada household. Sure, it had grown livelier as more people joined their dinner table; but it’s hard to ignore the sadness that had permeated the place for years, dating back to when it was just two very lonely people.

He has to protect this peace, he thinks.

In this life, he’s not going to be Dame-Tsuna anymore. That’s a promise he’ll make to everyone who matters: To the Sawada family, to his famiglia, and to this new home with the Ashido’s.

* * *

The strange appearances of his family are apparently caused by “quirks.” Powers that 80% of the population have grown to inherit, so very different from the Flames Tsuna had learned how to use. Not everyone has had such drastic changes to their appearance. His family are kind of a special case: mostly “emitter” quirks, but “mutant” quirk properties.

All of this is learned by an overabundance of educational, mutation-positive children’s media. Their parents have stocked every corner of the house with the stuff. Books and dvds and posters are everywhere. And, honestly, good on them. 

It doesn’t make it less confusing, though. He just starts to just… accept it.

He has yet to see how his new body looks, even at five months old. He _has_ seen his hands though. They’re the same bubblegum pink as his sister’s. It’s strange to no longer be able to see the normal peachy color he’s seen for ages…

“And the Marvelous Miss Mina saves yet another civilian!” His sister cheers, her foot planted on Yuuma’s back as she does an over-the-top laugh. That’s yet another thing to get used to.

Apparently, his father is a stay-at-home dad. Aiko had returned to work at her own insistence not too long ago- but Yuuma showed no signs of leaving. The only time he left Tsuna and Mina by themselves was during naptime, where he went to do some kind of work on his laptop.

So… Yeah. He has an actual _dad_ , and a good one too. Pretty new.

Yuuma fake roars, rolling onto his back and knocking Mina off balance, “I refuse to submit, Hero scum! I demand a rematch!”

Tsuna quietly savors the happy atmosphere. At least, until he’s chosen to play the hostage, laughter bubbling up as Mina gasps in offense. Demanding the “villain” to let the “poor civilian” go; her cheeks all puffed up in a pout as she glares up at their dad. He just cackles and hoists Tsuna into the air.

Yes, these little moments are one’s he’ll keep close.

He didn’t savor them enough in his old life.

* * *

Mina decides to play salon one day, with him as her 'client,' and that’s when Tsuna _finally_ sees himself.

He's almost a copy-paste of his sister, pink skin and yellow eyes with black scelera, if not for his wild nest of magenta hair that's just short of purple. Mina had also recently started developing the beginnings of yellow horns- and while he didn't have them yet, Tsuna could just imagine himself with similar ones.

It’s… a huge shock. Finally knowing what he looks like.

Tsuna can almost see himself - his _original_ self standing right next to him. The adult man with unordinary brown hair, brown eyes. Grown into his position and flourishing with his family. A realization is burning in the back of his throat: Getting to see his new self in his entirety is like saying _goodbye._ To Tsunayoshi Sawada, to whom Reborn built him into and the Vongola.

To everything.

“Yoshi, why are you crying?” Mina says distantly, sounding so much like their dad does when mom scolds him.

(When was the last time he thought _mom_ and pictured Nana Sawada instead of Aiko Ashido? When did _dad_ start to not feel like an unhappy word?)

It feels like betrayal, sitting heavy in the pit of his stomach. For all that Death has become a part of him… Tsuna isn’t practiced in goodbyes. He’s never had to say them in all seriousness before. Just the concept sits, acidic, on his tongue.

Tsuna hates goodbyes. And now he has to accept that he’d never got the chance to say them.

Aiko picks him up, rocking him back and forth, “What’s wrong, Tsuna? You sleepy?”

He wishes it was that simple. Still, he lets his sobs die out as Aiko takes him into the nursery so he can get a nap in. Or at least try it. Aiko is good at soothing - a few small rocks have him drifting off into dreamland.

(Tsuna dreams that there’s two of him: The mafia boss and the UMA-like child. _You aren’t alone_ says his old self, his body fading into what looks like Flames. _Live life to the fullest, Tsuna._ And the fire blazes brightly. It disappears, but the warmth settles in Tsuna's chest.

He doesn’t know what it all means.

But he’s never felt so comforted.)

* * *

He wonders, when he wakes up, if his Guardians had come over with him. If he's alone here, the only one with memories of an old life. Part of him wants them to still be safe at home, no doubt mourning him but still _alive_.

The selfish part wants them at his side again.

* * *

Mina’s quirk comes in when she’s five, and she has to wear specialized gloves so she doesn’t burn holes in the floor.

It’s a strange acid, grey in color and almost looking like harmless glue. And while it’s weird to him, who used to live in a world was nearly everyone was “Quirkless,” it’s simultaneously not the weirdest quirk he’s seen. There’s a Pro Hero who’s literally just a washing machine.

A _washing machine._

Tsuna still has three or four years to wait until he gets his quirk. He’s barely been able to start eating solid foods - waiting for a new superpower is less torture than trying to regain the level of independance he used to have.

(Being a former Reborn student has ruined any relaxation for him. Having to stay so helpless makes him paranoid.)

“I’m gonna be a Hero, Yoshi!” Mina chirps, running into the nursery to sit next to him. She rustles through the toy chest until she pulls out the huge box of crayons tucked inside and a few sheets of paper, “Here, you can draw your costume too!”

“Habo?”

He resists the urge to wince. Yeah, he hasn’t gotten around to talking properly yet. Rebirth means that you live without the capability of speech, and it really makes your skills rusty. The best he can do is mostly vaguely wordlike noises.

“Yep, Hero! We're gonna be just like All Might!”

She pulls out a the brightest colors in the pack with no regards for color scheme, starting with a bright pink circle for her head. Tsuna does his best to copy her. Even if it looks more like a weird lump of chewed bubble gum.

His sister’s drawing is a vaguely correct stick figure with a huge head (her hair and skin drawn in the same color) and a goofy smile. Her “hero suit” is a collared teal dress with light orange spots and red pants, noticeably lacking shoes on her big line-feet. Grey acid explodes from her hands.

Tsuna’s side is definitely clumsy in comparison, but still pretty impressive for a one year old. His hair was a purple scribble, the costume having a much nicer blue and purple color scheme with stripes instead of spots. It was smudged during the drawing process and Tsuna laughs; it looks like his mouth and eyes are trying to flee his face.

[ ](https://imgur.com/5ZrhPKZ)

“I think mine’s more accurate!” Mina decides after some careful contemplation, (which has mostly consisted of many over exaggerated 'hmm's and 'I sees's), “But I like the purple in yours! Maybe I'll borrow it for when I'm the bestest hero ever. Wanna draw other heroes now?”

He nods, already trying to grab a new piece of paper with clumsy fingers. It’s… Fun. To just be a kid, making things with his sister. He can just imagine the future: Their parents keeping it hung up, embarrassing them if they had friends over, but the memories would be worth it…

Tsuna’s scribbling in the signature bunny ears of All Might's hair, stopping suddenly just as their parents walk in. He smiles at his sister, waiting until he has her attention to chirp.

“Meeba! M... M-Mina!”

* * *

(His parents will jokingly complain about his first word being Mina’s name, later on. And she’ll be smug as a can be, having a copy of their first picture drawn together framed in her apartment just to mess with him.)

* * *

It's by total accident that Tsuna discovers his Quirk.

Mina was having trouble with hers due to a fever she'd caught, which kept her from visiting the Quirk Specialist due to its volatile nature. Tsuna hated seeing his peppy, energetic sister so subdued just because of troubles with her quirk. So, he'd taken to sitting at her bedside, little hands clasped around her wrist in the hope that simple contact would do the trick and have her up and bouncing around the house again.

And then his arms started dripping with clear slime, soothing down the painful looking burns on her arms.

Their parents had instantly whisked him away to the Specialist, buzzing with excitement as a sample of the slime was collected from analysis. It would take a week for the results to arrive; then they’d get his Quirk form all filled out.

So that’s why his dad nearly busts down his room’s door in early morning excitement.

They all sit down at the kitchen table: Aiko on the chair, Tsuna on her lap, Yuuma and Mina on either side. The only sound other than their soft breathing is the ripping of the paper envelope being opened. It’s a lot of sciency stuff Tsuna doesn’t understand, but at the bottom of the paper it says in simple words:

_The substance secreted by Tsunayoshi Ashido's skin has powerful soothing properties, and it seems that it was able to neutralize the Quirk-caused burns on his sister’s hands. Structurally, it is very much like aloe vera._

It’s easy to decide what to name his quirk.

Aloe has a nice ring to it.

**Author's Note:**

> Yep! Tsuna is now an Ashido!
> 
> He was one of the ones where I instantly knew where to place him. I thought it would be funny, making him have a sister who is almost the direct opposite of how he was in-canon. I thought it would also be a really cute sibling dynamic! He's the one that gets used to this new family and world the fastest.
> 
> Takeshi will probably be next, though I'm desperately juggling where to put him :/ He's given me problems.
> 
> Also! I've decided that once these Origins are out of the way, at least for the main cast, I'll be doing a multichapter fic. I'm still deciding if they'll just be interconnected one-shots or a story with a small plot, so it'll be easy for me to write. That fic will have a bit of art hopefully!
> 
> Yuuma Ashido: Stay at home dad; ghost writer. His name means permanence, genuine - along with being kind of a pun on "UMA"  
> Aiko Ashido: Chemical engineer; Her name means indigo, child
> 
> Tsuna Ashido  
> Quirk - Aloe: Tsuna is able to secrete clear gel from his arms that is similar to aloe vera. It is able to soothe all kinds of burns and is able to neutralize the Acid his sister’s quirk produces.


End file.
